


The morning after the night before

by Bayerngirl19



Series: Mario and Marco's daily life [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sexy Times, hint of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Mario have breakfast after a kinky night of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the night before

Marco sighed as his burnt toast popped up out of the toaster, he must be the only person in the world who manages to burn every single piece of food he touches. All though, the toast isn't the only thing on his mind.

He woke up this morning, feeling like a complete stud. Not only had him and Mario had sex, but it had been super kinky. He had Mario tied to the bed, the younger one had been wearing his Dortmund football socks. He'd always had a sock kink.

Marco was just scraping the burnt bits off his bread, when Mario walked in, or rather limped. His hair, is a complete mess, he still had red marks around his wrist, and he still wore the socks.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Marco reached over for his popping candy, chocolate spread. Mario had a burning red face, and couldn't look Marco in the eye. The older one chuckled a little.

"No, thank you." Mario sunk down at the kitchen table, and stared at anything, that wasn't Marco. He loved the older one, more than anything in the world, he's just so embarrassed by how much be begged last night.

"Is everything alright Mario? I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" Marco sat down, at the chair opposite him. He took a large bite, turning his nose up at the burnt taste.

"y-" Mario squeaked. "Yes." He quickly recovered, pulling at loose thread on Marco's table cloth.

"If I hurt you, please tell me." Marco said in between bites of his toast, making sure he's not spraying crumbs everywhere. "I love you Mario, so don't be scared, at least I can make sure, i'm more gentle next time."

"I'm sorry Marco, no you didn't, it's just I feel really stupid." The blush returned to Mario's face. Marco smiled, he always looked cute with a blush. "I just feel really stupid, I begged so much."

Marco smirked, with his trademark lopsided grin. "Yeah you did, but I loved the fact you were at my mercy, begging for your release."  

Mario whipped his head up, to face Marco. "What really, you don't think I was being silly?"  

Marco stood up, and walked around the table, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. "No, I don't think you are silly, you did so well last night." Marco pressed his lips against Mario's cool temple.

Mario chuckled. "I love you too, and does that mean you want to do it again?" He warmed to Marco's touch, enjoying being held by his boyfriend.

"Oh Mario, if it was up to me, I would have you like that every night."


End file.
